Blunt
by Velvet Vouz
Summary: Being blunt has it's own benefits. Sometimes it doesn't, but...you never learn do you? A.N. Hibari x Reader special oneshot for all the HibariFG! Image not by me.


**A.N. SPECIAL CHAPTER! *cheers* I keep having the urge to write…and since the KHR fandom is filled with Americans and the lot, I will write this chappie in English! Also! A special Reader x Hibari one-shot drabble! Also includes omake~**

* * *

><p>—<strong>XxXxX—<strong>

**Blunt?**

**ONE-SHOT**

**Katekyo Hitman: Reborn! is owned by Akira Amano**

**This story is owned by Velvet Vouz / Kana Nadhifa**

—**XxXxX—**

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyouya was the type of guy who wouldn't care for anything other than his Hibird, his tonfa, his pride, his precious Nami-chuu, and…you?<p>

He was taking a walk around the school grounds when he realized a certain [h/c] haired girl reading a novel under a tree. Who is that girl, you ask? You, of course.

You were wearing the Namimori school uniform, both legs to the side. Glasses was clinging to the end of your nose, your bangs was clipped to the side, but low enough to frame your face. You sat there with a hot cocoa near you and a cloth under you. You flipped each page slowly, letting the words sink to your brain so it plays the scene in the book. You tucked your hair behind your ear and you suddenly notice a certain prefect watching you. Clearly, your face turned red.

Hibari walked closer towards you, making you nervously move about to close your book and take off your glasses and stood up.

"Hibari-san…?" you asked. Merely because you are confused on why he approached you, and not because you were scared about what he was going to do.

If you noticed your actions, you bet yourself 100% you were in love with the head of the prefects.

Hibari gave you a certain glare, not a glare he gave to his 'prey', but a softer glare that made your face much redder than Santa's reindeer. He walked closer to you, which made you walked back nervously until you bumped the tree behind you.

This time, you were scared.

"Hi-Hibari-san…?" you muttered under your breath.

"Friday, 7 PM, Sakura no Hi grounds. You better not be late, herbivore." After finishing his sentence, he walked away leaving you speechless…and red.

—**XxXxX—**

"Hello…Hibari-san…" You stood there, in front of him, wearing wedges, a knee-high long-sleeved shirt, and stockings. Dazzling? Yes. You. Were.

Hibari stood there. His eyes were the same as ever, but his mind was blown away at the figure standing in front of him. He stood aside you, trying to hold your hands while keeping his head straight and said "Kyouya." Then he started walking you around the fair.

To make a long story short, you and he are now sitting under a sakura tree with an— mind you— very awkward silence.

"So, Hibari-san…" you started. Such a gutsy girl, you are.

"Kyouya." He replied in a monotone voice.

"Ah yes, Kyouya…so—" As you were about to talk, he quickly pulled your face in for a kiss. Sadly though, the kiss was too short for you to even realize it was a kiss.

"You are not to speak about any of this to anyone….omnivore." He stood up and walked away. Leaving you breathless as you touched your lips lightly to realize what just happened.

"Wait! …Kyouya-chan!" You screamed while catching up to him.

"What was that you said?" He looked at you straight in the eye.

"Nothing." You hugged his arm then giving him a peck. "Just nothing." Feeling the blunt and proud girl that you are, you rested you head to the angry prefect's shoulder while walking towards home sweet home.

* * *

><p>—<strong>XxXxX—<strong>

**OMAKE**

—**XxXxX—**

* * *

><p>"But Kyouya-chan~ I want to play right now!" you whined at the somewhat busy prefect.<p>

"Stop your whining." He shot a glare at you, which was probably not working, knowing that he'd never harm you anyway.

You stood up and walked towards his table while looking closely at his features. His drowsy-looking eyes, his ruffled raven hair. Then you picked up Hibird from his head and sat on his desk.

"Kyouya, did you know that you need to smile more?" You asked, and keeping a straight look at the small yellow puff-ball your hands were stroking.

Hibari stood straight up from his chair and smirked near your ear and said "Like this… [name]?" letting his warm breath hit your soft skin.

Chills went down your spine. Hibird flew away and out of the room, knowing what would happen next.

Sometimes, you thanked yourself for being blunt, sometimes…you just get messed up by it. Literally.

* * *

><p>—<strong>XxXxX—<strong>

**A.N. okay— lets stop it right there, shall we? *nosebleeds* A-anyway…sorry if Hibari is OOC…and sorry if it's un-understandable…reviews? The bests ones makes me happy :^D Thanks again!**


End file.
